Papercut
by KumikoMoonlight
Summary: When paranoid schizophrenics are being murdered right there in their sanitariums, the team is called to investigate the suspect. But what if the suspect was none other than 21-year-old Spencer Reid who has not yet even joined the BAU?
1. Chapter 1: Arrested

**A/N:** **Yesh, I'm another Criminal Minds Freak, as well as a Spencer Reid Fan X) OK, so this is my first Criminal Minds Fan fiction, please don't be harsh…**

**Anyway I sort of came up with this idea when I watched 'Profiler Profiled' again. I was thinking 'what if that was Reid in his place? -Wink wink-But instead this happens when Reid hasn't joined the BAU yet =3**

**Most of this story will be set from Reid and Morgan's POV and occasionally Hotch's. Of course it's about the team as well =P**

**WARNING: Minor course language; blood, gore all dat stuff; maybe kidnapping not sure yet, I'll just go with the flow =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Arrested<strong>

Agent Moran edged forward stealthily, following the tall man walking on the side walk. He motioned for the rest of his team to do the same.

"Moran, you sure this is our unsub?" Agent Phillips muttered under her breath.

"We followed the profile provided carefully, I'm sure this is the bastard," Moran replied nodding. He looked at the walking man again and motioned for his team to forward after him. They nodded their understanding. Moran rushed forward and stopped behind the man, gun pointed at the back of his head. The man stopped walking abruptly.

"Put both your hands in the air!" Moran snarled at the man, "NOW!" The man immediately did so without hesitation. Moran removed his handcuffs from his belt keeping the gun pointed at the man. He reached out and grabbed the man's wrists and cuffed them together pushing the man facedown onto the concrete path in the process.

"Spencer Reid, you're under arrest for the murder of Priscilla Walker, Brianna Davis and James Parkinson!" Moran said triumphantly as he yanked the man back up. He saw the man's eyes widen in shock as Phillips rushed forward and grabbed the man's arm, pulling him towards their car.

**~(CM)~**

Morgan yawned heavily as he approached his desk and dropped his things onto the ground. He opened a file on his desk as Garcia approached him.

"Partied hard last night, muscle man?" She teased.

"Morning, Garcia," Morgan looked up and smiled at her.

"So what WERE you doing up so late?" Garcia smiled openly.

"I was just tired from that so-called haunted house case we had. Plus I was just wondering who the replacement for Elle was gonna be,"

"Aww, there I was thinking you were up 'cuz you missed me,"

Morgan snorted and shook his head looking back down at the file. Before he had actually started reading, however, Hotch walked up to his desk.

"Conference room, now," He said simply, before turning and walking to the conference room.

Morgan sighed, lifting himself up from his chair before starting towards the conference room closely followed by a worried looking Garcia.

**~(CM)~**

"Three months ago, three people diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia were murdered in the sanitarium they lived in, all one month apart," Hotch announced, "They were hit on the head with a blunt object. The unsub then mutilated their bodies and faces before slitting their throats and leaving them on their beds,"

"Uh, define mutilated," Garcia said with a pained expression.

"They were covered in blood and scars that were left by a knife. They were cut beyond recognition, their doctors only knew it was them because they were wearing their usual clothing,"

"So have we got anything on the unsub?" Morgan asked.

"The police have apprehended a suspect," Hotch replied.

"What?" Prentiss spoke up, eyebrows raised, "Then why are they calling us?"

"They can't get a confession out of the suspect, he keeps claiming to be framed. Plus they haven't got any hard evidence to charge him on, they arrested him based a profile they were provided with,"

"By who?" Rossi said.

"I don't know, the fact remains that they can't charge the suspect like this,"

"Who's the suspect?" Morgan asked.

"21-year-old Spencer Reid,"

"We know anything about him?" Rossi said.

"Not much, we only know that he his mother was diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia and committed to a sanitarium when Reid was 18. Garcia, think you could find out more about him?"

"Way ahead of ya'" Garcia, who had opened up her laptop and started typing furiously , replied.

"Got a picture of him?" Hotch said.

"Yup," Garcia answered happily, turning her laptop to them. On the screen was a picture of a thin man most likely at the age of 18. He didn't look the slightest bit threatening to most of them.

"Do they seriously think this kid murdered three people right under the doctors' noses?" Morgan said feeling surprised that anyone would.

"Yeah, get this," Garcia spoke up again and she turned her laptop back to face her and started typing furiously again, "He graduated high school at the age of 12 and he's got an IQ of 187. He's also got three doctorates in Mathematics, Chemistry and Engineering. He's probably got way more achievements but I haven't found them yet… "

There was silence in the conference room, broken by Morgan giving an impressed whistle.

"Hotch, something just tells me this kid isn't the unsub," Morgan said looking determinedly at Hotch.

"Only one way to find out…" Hotch said, standing up.  
><strong><strong>~(CM)~<strong>**

The team was surprised that the station Reid was being held custody in wasn't that far away, they didn't even need a jet there, it was just a 25 minute drive.

As they entered the station they were greeted by a plump man in his mid forties. He raised his hand.

"Agent Bryan Moran," He said cheerfully, shaking hands with Hotch.

"Agent Aaron Hotchner, these are SSA Supervisory Special Agent Morgan, Prentiss, Rossi and Jareau, the rest of my team," They ignored Moran's offer to shake hands.

"Ahem," Moran coughed awkwardly, "I suppose you're here about the murdered schizophrenics case?"

"Correct," Hotch said, "I believe you have a man custody?"

"Yep, a man named Spencer Reid,"

"You have any proof this is the unsub?" Morgan demanded.

"We arrested this guy based on a profile we were provided with," Moran answered dismissively.

"Who provided you the profile?" Rossi said.

"Prff, why do you need to know?"

"We need to know because the person who provided you with the profile may not be completely reliable," Prentiss said looking angry.

"Hmph, well if you must know, he was a highly respected profiler who heard about the case and that we had no leads, so he offered help,"

"What's his name?" JJ demanded.

"I'm in no jurisdiction to answer that," Moran answered, tilting his head uncertainly, "The name sounded familiar to me, though, and I thought he did work in the BAU at some point… I have a horrible memory so I'm not really sure…"

"…May we speak with the suspect?" Hotch said finally after a stunned silence from his team.

"Now look here, pal-" Moran started.

"We're the case too, now, if you want the guy to confess, we're ones who can get it from him," Rossi said.

Moran hesitated for a moment.

"Fine but I'm coming in there as well,"

"We can take care of ourselves," Hotch said.

"I know you can, Agent Hotchner, I just want to be there to see his confession in person," Moran said. He turned and led the team to the room that Reid was being held in.

"That's him," Moran said smugly, pointing through the one way mirror. The man sitting handcuffed at the table was extremely thin. His head was bowed, his long brown hair hiding his face. Hotch nodded and slowly entered the room followed closely by an eager Moran.

Reid looked up as Hotch entered the room. Hotch was shocked to see a bloodied gash on his right check and a black eye. He looked close to tears.

Sighing, Hotch sat down in the chair opposite of Reid while Moran lurked at the side of the table watching them both. Hotch took a deep breath.

"Spencer Reid, I am Agent Aaron Hotchner," Hotch said, showing Reid his badge, "You have read and understood your rights, correct?"

Reid nodded and muttered a soft 'yes…'.

"You understand that you may ask for a lawyer anytime before anyone starts talking to you?"

Reid nodded again, not looking at him.

Hotch sighed, "So do you understand why you were arrested?"

Reid nodded slowly, "I'm being charged for the murder of Priscilla Walker, Brianna Davis and James Parkinson,"

"See?" Moran, cried triumphantly, "He even remembers the names of the victims! Who remembers-"

"Agent," Hotch said shooting Moran a look that shut him up. Hotch turned back to Reid who looked closer to tears.

"Why did you do what you did?" Hotch said slowly.

"…I didn't do anything to them…" Reid muttered. He lifted his head and looked straight into Hotch's eyes determinedly. He looked so sad and scared that Hotch felt a pang of guilt shoot across his chest.

"You're telling the truth, Reid?"

Reid broke eye contact and looked down, nodding. A sudden loud bang on the table made him flinch.

Moran had slammed his fists on the table.

"God dammit!" Moran snarled down at him, "Every time we ask you that question you say you didn't do it!"

"It's the truth," Reid said, staring up at Moran.

"We have witnesses saying you were at the scene of all three murders!"

"The murders all took place in the same sanitarium," Hotch said.

"Oh, so you're taking his side, now?" Moran shouted continuing to stare at Reid.

"I… didn't do it…" Reid whispered.

"YOU ARE A LIAR!" Moran screamed, slamming his fists on the table again, causing Reid to flinch again and turn his head away from him.

"Agent Moran, calm yourself!" Hotch said standing up. An officer that was lurking in the corner rushed forward and pulled the furious Moran out of the room.

Hotch stood there stunned for a moment before sitting down again. Reid was looking at the door Moran had left, he looked closer to tears than ever.

"Reid," Hotch started. Reid turned his head back to face Hotch, "Tell me the truth, did you murder those three people?"

Reid shook his head quickly, "I would never do something like that…"

"How do you know the name of the victims after Agent Moran said it once to you?"

Reid hesitated before answering, "They were my mom's friends… in the sanitarium…"

Hotch sat there stunned for a moment before gathering himself.

"Is your mother friends with most of the patients in there?" Hotch asked.

Reid shook his head, "They were her only friends there. I visited her a lot more after the first murder because I was worried about her, I was on my way to the sanitarium when I was... arrested,"

Hotch sighed, "OK, I'll be going now," Reid nodded and looked down at his handcuffed hands again.

Hotch stood up and started towards the door.

"Did you know schizophrenia is passed down generically?" Reid whispered behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: …Soooo… How was it? =D Sorry, if you didn't get the ending of this chapter, it shows that Reid was scared that the murderer might have thought he had schizophrenia and decided to murder him like all the other victims =)**

**I'm not really sure what to put the rating as, I might raise the rating to M when it get nasty =}… You know what, screw that, It's being rated M =P**

**Uhm… -cough- Please, please, PLEASE review! If you do I promise the next chapter will be up sooner. And I just like knowing people read my stories…**

…**~3**


	2. Chapter 2: Profiles

**A/N: I decided to post this earlier than I planned to because I just had heaps of motivation, thank you so much to everyone to added this to their alerts and favorites and reviewed as well, love you so much~3 ****CMSP****, Really? I had no idea =O I told you I thought of this when I watched Profiler Profiled again. Yeah, I suppose Reid is a bit wimpy =P I should 'man him up' xD Thanks for the advice~3**

**Anyway, Chapter 2 =3, Excuse me for any grammar mistakes, I wrote this kinda late and in one go (WOOOO~!).**

**REVIEW! PLEASE~! ~3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Profiles<strong>

Hotch walked out of the room, ignoring the gazes of his team.

"Well?" JJ demanded, "What'd you find out?"

"We can't jump to conclusions before we see the profile itself," Hotch replied shaking his head, "We need to see exactly how accurate it was,"

"Did he tell you anything that could help us?" Prentiss said glancing through the one way mirror.

"Not much, he only told me the three victims were friends of his mother," Hotch said bluntly, "He was also on his way to visit her when he was arrested," He crossed his arms and glanced through the one way mirror, wondering if there was more to it than that.

"We need to know more about the victims," Rossi said, "And more about Reid as well,"

"Gotcha," Morgan said, taking his cell phone out and dialing the tech room number.

"_You've reached the office of 'I'm always here to save your ass', how may I help you?" _Came Garcia's cheerful voice from the other end of the line.

"Hey, baby girl," Morgan said, "We need some info."

"_Ask away, oh my handsome knight_,"

"We need some info about Priscilla Walker, Brianna Davis and James Parkinson, oh and more about Spencer Reid,"

"_Alright, what do you need to know about 'em_?"

"Anything you can find,"

"_Alright I'll call you back soon as I can,"_

"Thanks, Garcia,"

"_Anytime, precious,_" Garcia gave a small laugh before hanging up.

Morgan pocketed his phone before turning back to Hotch who sighed and uncrossed his arms.

"Morgan, Prentiss, go to the scene and see what you can find," he instructed, "JJ, go deal with the press, Rossi come with me, we need to see what exactly is in that profile," The team nodded before splitting up.

**~(CM)~ **

Garcia stared at her monitor feeling both astonished and furious. She had typed in everything she could about the names Morgan had given, but she couldn't find anything except for the fact that they were all committed to the sanitarium around the age of around 43.

Refusing to accept the fact that she absolutely couldn't find anything, Garcia typed commands into the computer, trying with all her might to at least find something even remotely useful, high school reports, birth certificates, driver's license, ANYTHING.

"Dammit!" Garcia muttered, teeth clenched when error message after error message popped up, "Why are you failing me…" Taking a deep breath she typed more commands and searches into her computer, there had to be something…

**~(CM)~ **

Morgan stepped into the sanitarium building followed closely by Prentiss. Looking around he saw a couple of officers questioning a doctor who looked angry and confused. Morgan frowned, what were THEY doing here, were they trying to gather more evidence so that they could charge Reid? He watched the doctor shake her head furiously before Morgan turned to Prentiss. The expression on her face showed she was thinking the same thing.

"Hi," Came a voice behind them, "Can I help you?" Morgan turned to see a short woman dressed in a doctor's uniform giving them a smile that looked forced.

"Hi, I'm Agent Emily Prentiss and this is my partner Agent Derek Morgan, we're with the FBI," Prentiss said as they showed the woman their badges, "Do you think you could answer a few questions for us?"

"Oh… yes, of course," the woman replied, shaking their hands, "I'm Doctor Lillian Heaviks,"

"Doctor Heaviks, you know about the schizophrenics who were murdered here correct?" Morgan said.

"I do," Doctor Heaviks nodded sadly, "They were all so bright, especially Brianna…"

"Do you think you could tell us anything about them that they might have had in common?" Prentiss asked gently.

"Oh, I don't know… I suppose they were all quite cheerful people…"

"Is there anything else they could have in common?" Morgan said.

Doctor Heaviks looked at them uncertainly.

"…Well I suppose they were all friends with a man who visited often,"

"What's his name?" Morgan said slowly, wondering if it really was who he thought it was…

"Spencer Reid (Morgan and Prentiss exchanged glances)," Doctor Heaviks replied smiling again, "An intelligent and wonderful boy he is, visited often... Oh! I heard he was arrested for these murders, is it true?" She had stopped smiling again.

"Yes ma'am, it's true," Prentiss replied looking at Morgan with a pained expression.

"Oh dear! He'd never do something like this! He wouldn't…" Doctor Heaviks cried staring pleadingly at the pair.

"I know, doctor, but there's nothing we can do to prove he's innocent unless we find any evidence to prove it," Morgan said glancing at Prentiss who was looking at Doctor Heaviks sadly.

"His mother is so upset…" Doctor Heaviks muttered.

"His mother?"

"Yes, Diana Reid, she was their friend as well, she's been having a lot more episodes after Priscilla was murdered,"

"May we speak to her, ma'am?" Morgan said.

"Of course, right this way," The pair followed Doctor Heaviks as she turned and lead them past the officers arguing with the doctor. Morgan couldn't help but catch a bit of their argument.

"I don't know why you keep wanting me to agree with you, Agent Phillips!" The doctor cried angrily, "I think Spencer is innocent, he would never do something like murder, and that will ALWAYS be my view on this case!"

"We never wanted you AGREE with us, doctor," the man named Phillips replied sounding annoyed, "We just want your cooperation,"

"Well you won't be getting that anytime soon with me thinking and KNOWING that Spencer is INNOCENT!"

"Ma'am, it's our job to convict people guilty of crimes like these," Phillip's partner said sounding equally as annoyed as Phillips.

"Well then you're doing a lousy of it!" the doctor snarled, "You should be off catching the real killer instead of lazing around here! Why don't you get your asses out of here and do something useful!"

Morgan couldn't help but smile and feel an odd satisfaction at hearing the doctor stand up to the officers. Glancing at Prentiss, he saw that she too was grinning ear to ear.

Doctor Heaviks lead them to a room filled with a few people sitting or standing here and there. Sitting near a window and staring outside was a blond short-haired woman. Doctor Heaviks lead the pair towards her.

"Diana," She said softly as they approached the woman, "These people here are from the FBI, they want to talk to you,"

Diana looked up from the window abruptly staring at Doctor Heaviks to Prentiss and Morgan.

"But I didn't do anything wrong, why are they arresting me?" Diana demanded suddenly.

"Oh no, Diana," Doctor Heaviks assured putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "They aren't here to arrest you, they're just here to talk," Diana just stared.

"Uhm… Ms Reid?" Prentiss said softly, "Do you mind if we… talk about your son?" There was silence for a moment before Diana muttered something incoherently.

"What was that, Ms Reid?" Prentiss asked gently.

"He didn't do it," Diana repeated, just audible, "He didn't do it, he didn't do it, Spencer wouldn't, he wouldn't, he didn't, he didn't do it, Spencer didn't, Spencer wouldn't…" Morgan glanced at Prentiss before sighing and turning to Diana trying to look reassuring.

"Ms Reid," He said, "Do you think you could tell us anything about your son that could possibly help us?" Diana stared at Morgan before her expression turned dark.

"Help you with what?" She muttered darkly, "Convicting Spencer?"

"I don't know what you tell us could do, it could possibly help us prove your son is innocent, it may not," Morgan said looking at her in the eye. Diana glared at him.

"I am not going to be part of your little plan of operation-convict-Spencer," Diana said glaring at the pair, she turned away and looked at Doctor Heaviks, "Lily, can you please tell these people to leave?" Doctor Heaviks turned to face the pair.

"I'm sorry, agents," she said apologetically, "Please leave, I don't want to upset Diana," She added in whisper as Diana turned away to stare outside again.

"OK, doctor, thank you for your time," Morgan said, trying to keep the coldness out of his voice, was it so hard to just tell them even something small enough to help them about Reid? He and Prentiss turned to retrace their steps back to the entrance. As they approached the door, a doctor, whom Morgan recognized as the doctor arguing with Agent Phillips and his partner, stopped them.

"Excuse me," She said sounding nervous, "Are you perhaps the agents who are trying to prove that Spencer is innocent?"

"Uhm, we're not here for exactly that purpose," Prentiss said, eyebrows slightly raised, "but I suppose you could say that," The doctor held out an envelope. Morgan and Prentiss stared at it.

"It's for Spencer," the doctor explained, "A man came by and dropped it off," She held it out for them to take. Morgan took the envelope from her cautiously and stared at it. There written in the middle in neat handwriting was Reid's name.

Morgan turned to Prentiss who grabbed the envelope from him and stared at it eyebrows raised higher. They exchanged glances. Morgan turned to the doctor.

"Do you remember who gave you this letter?" Prentiss asked her.

The shook her head sadly, "Sorry, his face was hidden by a hat," she said apologetically, "But I remember he was wearing a large coat and he was looking around a lot. Oh and…" She looked around nervously and hesitated.

"Ma'am?" Morgan said, "Is there something important we need to know about this guy?"

The doctor took a deep breath before answering.

"He said that if anyone but Spencer opened the letter someone close will get hurt. He made sure to make it extremely clear to me that only Spencer was to open it and read it first…"

Morgan and Prentiss exchanged horrified looks.

"Ma'am, do you remember anything else about this man?" Prentiss said impatiently.

"Well…" The doctor tilted her head uncertainly, "His voice did sound quite familiar to me…"

Morgan stood there stunned for a moment before Prentiss spoke up.

"Familiar?" She asked uncertainly.

"I thought I might have heard it before, years ago,"

"Years?"

"Perhaps 8 or 9 years ago, I just can't put my finger on it, I've heard his voice somewhere before…"

"…Alright, thank you for your time doctor," Prentiss smiled at the doctor before the pair turned to leave.

"Please, get Spencer out of there, he doesn't belong in a place like that…" The doctor whispered behind them.

Morgan paused and turned around, staring at the woman, pleading with her eyes before he replied.

"We will, ma'am" He assured, before he followed Prentiss out the door.

**~(CM)~**

Hotch and Rossi slowly approached Moran, who was still steaming, at his desk.

"Agent Moran," Hotch started slowly, "Do you think we could see that profile of the unsub? The one you used to convict Reid,"

Moran turned to look at them, his face was still extremely red but he had calmed down enough to talk to them. He smiled wryly.

"Alright, you can see it," Moran's smile was extremely unsettling, "But when you do, you will only be more convinced of Spencer Reid's guilt," He smiled again before turning to his desk.

He flipped through the files littered here and there slowly, in a way it slightly annoyed Hotch.

"Here!," he exclaimed suddenly, holding a file in his hands triumphantly, "Here it is," He opened the file and looked up at them.

"Care to look through it?" He said holding the file out to them.

Hotch glanced at Rossi before taking the profile from Moran and the pair started reading.

"_Tall white male,_" Rossi muttered, "_aged between 20 and 25, non-threatening to the victims, most likely knows them, victims have relation to him or someone close to him, intelligent, visits often-_ Now how does this completely narrow down the suspects to Reid?"

Moran laughed smugly before grabbing the file from them.

"Allow me to clear your minds," He said, smiling, "There are around 600 people living in the area of the crime scene, the unsub most likely lives near the scene. Tall, white male around the age of 20 to 25. He most likely knows the victims or has a relative or friend close to them who can assure them that he is harmless, guess who admitted that he knew the victims himself?" Moran stopped to smirk up at them. The pair stayed expressionless, waiting for him to finish.

"Probably quite intelligent with a high IQ so that he has a knowledge of schizophrenia," Moran continued, "allowing him to talk comfortably to the victims, and gain their trust. He also visits the scene of the crime often, more often after the first victim, either out of grief or to find new victims or both. Most likely has a criminal record" Moran looked up from the profile, smiling.

"And after I narrowed the suspects down to Reid, I checked with the doctors, every time the body was found, Reid had just the hospital," He added. Hotch however was more interested in something else.

"What was Reid charged with?" He said.

"Excuse me?" Moran said looking at Hotch, eyebrows slightly raised.

"The profile said the unsub most likely had a criminal record," Hotch replied looking Moran in the eye, "What was Reid charged with?"

"Sharp listener you are," Moran replied smiling, "Well I got our tech to search up files on Reid, and it turns out Reid was charged with breaking and entering at the age of 12, a few months before he graduated. It wasn't something big but he was still charged all the same,"

Hotch and Rossi exchanged glances.

"OK, thank you detective," Hotch muttered turning and walking away from him followed by Rossi.

"Why didn't Garcia find this?" Rossi muttered shaking his head, "We need to talk about this with everyone else,"

Hotch pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Morgan's number.

"_Yeah, Hotch?_" Morgan's voice came from the other end of the line.

"Morgan, we need to talk about this case as a group, come back to the station,"

"_I was on my way anyway," _ Morgan replied before hanging up.

**~(CM)~**

"Reid has a criminal record?" Morgan said unbelievingly. The team was standing outside the interrogation room. Behind the one way mirror, Reid's head was bowed again, hair hiding his face.

"How could Garcia have not noticed this…" Prentiss muttered shaking her head.

"I don't think it was Garcia's fault… Something must have disturbed her system" Morgan sighed looking through the one way mirror.

"Could Reid possibly have done this?" JJ whispered, "All the points lead to him being the unsub,"

"Reid just doesn't look like the murdering type…" Prentiss said.

Morgan sighed and looked at Hotch's expressionless face, was he actually thinking that this kid the unsub? Morgan looked at Prentiss who looked like she was worried about the exact same thing.

"We can't assume anything," Hotch said finally, "He is a suspect unless we find something that could prove that he is innocent,"

"Hotch, you really think-" JJ started.

"Morgan, Prentiss, did you find anything at the scene that might be of any use to us?" Hotch said cutting across JJ, who looked slightly offended.

Morgan thought for a moment before remembering the letter the doctor had given them. He looked at Prentiss who nodded and handed the envelope to Hotch. Hotch and Rossi stared at it.

"A doctor at the sanitarium gave it to us telling us to give it to him," Prentiss explained, "She said someone dropped it off and she said he told her to tell us that if anyone but Reid opened it, 'Someone close will get hurt',"

"So what do we do?" Rossi said looking at Hotch.

Hotch hesitated.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG that was a long chapter (wipes forehead). And yeah, I did make up heaps of stuff, I know Diana's sanitarium isn't in that area but I didn't think about that before writing the first chapter -head desk- so I had to go with the flow. I also made up the part about Reid having a criminal record (duh), but it contributes heaps to the story. Don't worry, I've got the main plot set out, I know the mina stuff that's going to happen ;D**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW~! PLEASE? I WUV YOU ~3**


	3. Chapter 3: Trails

**A/N:** **Hey peoplez~! I was supposed to post this on New Year's Day as a new year's present but… thing… =D…You'll probably notice that a few characters will be out of character, like most of the characters in chapter 2 (eheh) but hopefully you'll enjoy the chapter all the same =3 (at) ****CMSP**, **yes, I actually kinda like him too xD, I tried to make him like Gordinski from the episode profiler profiled but he just came out a little more… jolly =)** **Thank you heaps to everyone who added this to their alerts and/or favorites and reviewed, I really appreciate it =D **

**Without further ado, BEHOLD chapter 3! (Fail)**

**REVIEWS=LOVE**

**Chapter 3 - Trails**

Hotch shook his head, "We'll have to give this to Reid," The team looked at one another in amazement.

"Hotch, you crazy?" Morgan said, shocked, "We don't know what could be in this thing,"

"Yes, we should give the letter to-" Prentiss started.

"Look, despite the possible risks this envelope might contain," Hotch cut across Prentiss who slightly annoyed, "We don't know what the guy who sent this letter is capable of, he might have injected himself into the investigation and could be watching what we're doing, or he could be bluffing and attempting to make us panic. Either way, we can't take any chances, we'll need to give this Reid,"

"Hotch…," JJ muttered.

"It's going to Reid," Hotch said in a final sort of way.

The team could only stare at Hotch as he walked into the interrogation room and sat down across Reid, who looked up. He didn't look as bad as they last saw him, the injuries seemed to have started healing, and he seemed to also look more comfortable now that Moran wasn't there with them.

"Dammit, Hotch" Morgan, said feeling annoyed, "Do you even know if this is the right thing to do…"

"Hotch has incredible profiling skills," Rossi said simply, "He knows what he's doing,"

Morgan sighed before feeling his phone buzzing in his pocket. He pulled it and answered it, seeing Garcia's name on the screen.

"Talk to me, Baby Girl," Morgan said, hoping Garcia had found something that could really help them.

"_Morgan, I'm so sorry,_" Came Garcia's voice from the other end of the line, sounding upset.

**~(CM)~**

Reid sat looking down at his hands, feeling annoyed and angry. Why did that stupid Moran have to push him to the ground when he arrested him, was it even necessary? As a result of being pushed face first onto the concrete ground, a layer of skin had been ripped off his right cheek, causing his face to sting with pain. And when he refused to "confess", Moran had just lost his temper and punched his right eye painfully. Thankfully the officer in the corner had pulled him out of the room at that very moment. He still flinched whenever he saw or heard the man.

Hearing the door open, Reid looked up to see the man from before (Agent Hotchner was it?) walk in and sit across him. He was holding an envelope in his hands, Reid's eyes lingered on it, wondering why he had brought it in.

"Reid," Agent Hotchner said slowly, "You remember the reason you are here , correct?"

Reid felt a stab of annoyance hit him, oh no, no, he totally forgot. He was sitting in an interrogation room with a bloodied cheek and black eye, feeling scared and annoyed because of an overreacting officer who constantly called him a liar. No, there was no way he could remember.

"Yes, sir," Reid replied, looking away so that Agent Hotchner couldn't see that he was thinking that. There was silence for a moment.

"Reid, the sanitarium your mother lives in…" Agent Hotchner started slowly.

"What about it?" Reid said feeling more annoyed, looking back at him.

"When two of my agents went to visit, a doctor gave them a letter, telling them that someone gave it to her,"

"So?"

"They were told to give it to you," Hotch said placing the letter on the table, turning it around so that Reid could read the words written at the front.

Staring at the words, Reid felt a sudden pang of fear cross his chest. It wasn't the words 'Spencer Reid' that had scared him, it was the handwriting. He remembered the exact handwriting, he had seen it, years ago, but he still remembered the way he always wrote down those E's, like it was some kind of signature. No, no it was just a coincidence, he was sure heaps of other people had the same handwriting, there was just no way it could possibly be…

"Reid," Agent Hotchner said, cutting across Reid's train of thought.

Reid took a deep breath and looked at up Agent Hotchner who was staring at him expressionlessly.

"Yes?" Reid said, looking down at the letter.

"Open it," Agent Hotchner instructed.

Hands shaking, Reid lifted the envelope and slit the top open in one quick movement. He stared at the piece of paper poking out of the opening.

"Read it," Agent Hotchner said.

Taking a deep breath, Reid, pulled the paper from the envelope and unfolded it. What he saw written on the paper was enough to paralyze him with shock and fear.

On the paper, written clearly in blood were the words 'Hello Spencer'.

**~(CM)~**

Hotch slid the letter across to Reid so that the words faced him. Reid's face paled when he looked down at him name written down on the envelope. Wondering what could have shocked him, Hotch instructed Reid to open and read the letter. He watched Reid's facial expression as he read the letter. His eyes widened in shock and he paled even more. When Reid didn't say anything Hotch decided to break the silence.

"Well?" He asked.

Reid looked up, looking scared and shocked.

"Well what?" Reid managed to mutter just audible.

"What's on the letter?" Hotch said looking pointedly at the letter clutched in Reid's hands.

Reid looked away and placed the piece of paper onto the table. Hotch stared at the words 'Hello Spencer' written in blood, horrified but refusing to show it on his face. Instead he looked up at Reid who was avoiding eye contact.

"Reid," Hotch said slowly.

"What?" Reid muttered still avoiding Hotch's gaze.

"Know who could have done this?"

"Done what?" Reid said aggressively, suddenly looking at Hotch, glaring.

"Sent this letter with those words written on it," Hotch said, feeling slightly surprised, but again refusing to let it show.

Reid looked away, determinedly avoiding Hotch's look. Hotch continued to stare at Reid when he refused to answer. Finally looking down, Reid answered.

"How am I supposed to know?" Reid muttered finally.

"Reid, I know," Hotch said, his voice starting to sound a little aggressive, "Judging from the way you reacted when you saw your name written in handwriting on the envelope, I take it as you recognize the writing as someone's you might know or fear. When I questioned you about it, you avoided eye contact and became aggressive when I accused you of knowing who it could possibly be,"

"Oh really!" Reid said suddenly, aggression showing in his voice, "You profiling me now? You using your profiling skills on me now?"

"Reid?"

Reid blinked in surprise and looked down studying his hands, red in the face.

"Sorry, sir," He muttered.

"Well?"

Reid looked up and looked at Hotch.

"I don't know who did it,"

Hotch and Reid stared at one another for what seemed like an eternity before Reid finally looking down at his hands again. He whispered something inaudibly.

"Excuse me?" Hotch said.

"I said which unit of the FBI are you part of?"

Hotch blinked, why was he suddenly asking this?

"The BAU,"

Reid smiled slightly and looked up at Hotch again.

"I've always wanted to join the BAU as a kid," Reid said softly.

Hotch blinked at the sudden change of subject.

"You wanted to become a profiler?" Hotch asked, deciding to go along with the change of subject.

Reid nodded, "Ever since I was 12,"

"So you've profiled me?" Hotch said challengingly.

Reid smiled.

"Of course,"

"So what've you got?"

"Not much, but enough. Your ring finger acts awkwardly every time it moves. It feels awkward with the ring on it, which means you're either new in a relationship or divorced, most likely divorced, from the way the finger still does seem to have experience wearing a ring. Either way, you seemed to have recently, or maybe a year ago, left the relationship, but you still wear the ring, so you haven't gotten over her yet. You also probably have a young toddler around the age of 4 or 5,"

Reid smiled as if challenging Hotch to point out anything wrong in the profile. Hotch had to admit to himself, he was surprised and quite impressed; Reid had actually noticed the small movements on his ring finger and thought about it, putting two and two together correctly. Hotch released a tiny of a smile.

"Did you apply for the BAU?" Hotch asked.

"I was going to…" Reid said.

They sat there for an awkward moment before Hotch lifted himself up and grabbed the letter and envelope from the table announcing that he was going and leaving the room quickly.

**~(CM)~**

Morgan confronted Hotch as he left the interrogation room.

"Hotch, we got a problem," Morgan said.

"What is it?" Hotch said looking at him questioningly.

"Garcia just called," Morgan said quickly, "She couldn't find anything about the victims, she said it just seemed like the files were erased or something,"

Hotch stood there, stunned.

"She couldn't find anything at all?"

"Nothing…"

"And get this," Prentiss said, "Garcia said that when she first got the names of the victims before we came here she searched their names and all the files were there,"

"…So someone must have erased them when they found out that we started investigating…" Hotch said.

"Which means it is someone who injected themselves into the investigation," Rossi said looking thoughtful.

"So Reid has an accomplice?" JJ said, "I mean, IF he is the unsub," she added quickly when Prentiss and Morgan gave her identical looks of skepticism.

"If could just be someone who's trying to hinder the investigation, but they don't have any connections to the murders," Prentiss said.

"I'm somewhat doubt that…" Rossi said.

"Either way, we know it's someone with advanced tech skills…" Hotch concluded, "Morgan, contact  
>Garcia, we need to know the possible IP or any information we can get our hands on about who could possibly be the person who hacked into the system.<p>

"Gotcha, Hotch," Morgan said, grabbing his phone and dialing the tech room number.

"_Speak and be recognized_,"Came Garcia's voice from the other end of the line, still sounding slightly upset.

"Hey gorgeous, remember the files that were wiped from the system about the three victims?" Morgan asked, putting the phone on speaker.

"_How could I not?_"

"Think you could find out anything about the hacker? Trace his IP? Anything?"

"_Oh sweetheart, don't you think I've already tried that?_"

"What do mean?" Hotch said quickly.

"_Hotch when this sort of thing happens, I _always_ immediately try everything I can to find the guy who does something this stupid. But today has got to be the most frustrating day of my friggin career! This guy has not only wiped away all the files about your victims, but he's completely wiped away anything that I could use to trace him!_"

"So this guy is definitely a professional hacker…" JJ said.

"Or he could be a technical analyst!" Hotch said suddenly.

"What?" Prentiss said looking at him while the team followed suit.

"Think about it," Hotch explained quickly, "We think he could have injected himself into the investigation, and he's also got the skills to wipe away all those files and leave himself completely undetectable,"

"Who could keep tabs on the investigation and wipe away all those files and wipe away any trails?" JJ said.

"Moran's tech guy…" Rossi muttered before walking quickly away from the team towards Moran.

**A/N: ooooh~! They're finally getting somewhere =) But there won't be much of the team in the next chapter, cuz in the next chapter we look into Reid's past ;D I'll try update soon =3**

**BTW, yes I know Reid's profile of Hotch might have been a bit… blunt but come on xD**

**Review? Pweaseeeeee? -Puppy face-**


	4. Chapter 4: Memories

**A/N: Herro =D OK I rushed this chapter a little, so it's a shorter chapter. And there are probably heaps of grammar mistakes too but I really hope you'll enjoy all the same xD**

**Chapter 4: Memories**

Reid stared at the one way mirror, seeing his reflection and wishing he could see through the other side. He curled his arms on the table and laid his head down, feeling extremely tired. He let his eyelids droop down and sank into sleep.

**~(CM)~**

_Spencer sat at the back of the class listening vaguely to Ms Rosa explaining to the rest of the class how to search words in the dictionary. He always sat at the back of the class to avoid attention from the rest of his classmates. _

"_Spencer?" Ms Rosa called._

_Spencer looked up at Ms Rosa who, like the rest of the class was staring at him. _

"_Yes, Miss?" Spencer said looking up at her._

"_Can you look into your dictionary and tell me the definition of clairvoyance?" _

"_The term__clairvoyance__(from 17th century French with__clair__meaning "clear" and__voyance__meaning "vision") is used to refer to the ability to gain information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than the known human__senses__, in other words __it is a form of__extra-sensory perception__," Spencer said, talking quickly, his dictionary untouched. A few kids from his table sniggered, laughing at him._

_Ms Rosa nodded reading from her dictionary, the definition was quoted word for word, except for some extra information added here and there. It had always been like this, she asked a question, Spencer answered correctly and she would feel proud of how gifted this child was. But she just didn't know what to do with him anymore, she had spoken to the principle about Spencer but he had said that any changes made to his classes would have to wait until next year._

_Ms Rosa picked up a pile of worksheets and handed them to a girl sitting in front of where she was standing._

"_Jenny, could you please hand these out to the rest of the class?" She said handing the papers to the girl sitting in front of her. The girl nodded and beaming she began handing out the papers to the class._

_Spencer looked down at his sheet and read the top line, _'Use your dictionary to find the definition of the following words'_ and below were 10 words Spencer easily knew the meanings to without needing to use his dictionary. He scrawled down his definitions quickly for the first 9 words but paused hesitantly at the last word._

'Schizophrenia'

**~(CM)~**

_As the bell signaling the end of the day rang out, Spencer grabbed his belongings and walked quickly out of the room before the rest of his usual bullies could hassle him. He sprinted to the front gate before, thankfully, anyone could do anything to him. _

"_Spence!" He heard a girl's voice call from behind him._

_He wheeled around and saw Jenny running to catch up to him. She was holding a book in her hand. As she approached him she stopped to catch her breath._

"_Y…you -pant- drop…dropped," She straightened up chest heaving, "You dropped this," She held out a novel Spencer recognized as the novel his mother had given to him for his birthday. He had started reading it during their five minute reading session and was already halfway through._

"_Oh um… Thanks…" he muttered feeling himself go red. He wordlessly took the book from Jenny and placed it into his back._

_They stood there in silence until Jenny finally spoke up._

"_Is it good?" She said._

"_The book?" Spencer said looking pointedly at his bag._

"_Course, silly, what else do you think I'm talking about?" Jenny giggled._

"_Um… Yeah, it's pretty good…" _

"_Yeah, I saw you reading it during class… You read really fast, even faster than my brother and he said he reads 2,000 words per minute. And he's also really smart, he's got an IQ of 150! Is that really smart Spence?" _

_Spencer felt himself go warm at the ears at the use of his nickname._

"_Yeah, it is," He said simply._

_The two stood there in silence until Jenny grabbed Spencer's shoulders and glared at him._

"_Listen, Spence," She yelled angrily, "Don't listen to those bullies, they're just jealous of you, you're way smarter than them and you read faster and you're just better OK?"_

_Spencer blinked in confusion._

"_What?" He said dumbly._

"_You're better than them in every way! Maths Writing, Science, everything we learn in class! Plus you're just way nicer! One day, they're gonna be living in dumpster eating rats and cockroaches and you'll have a really cool job and you'll live in a cool house! Don't listen to them, you should so what _you_ want to do and I'll bet you'll do something so much more helpful than what they would do!"_

_She let go and Spencer stood there in silence for a moment before smiling._

"_Thanks, Jenny," _

_Jenny smiled, "Call me JJ, it's what my friends, Aron, Derren, Emmie, Dave and Penny call me, " She giggled before waving and running off towards a car parked on the street. Spencer stared longingly at the car, wishing he could have a parent to pick him up after school like the others kids and talk to him about his bullying problems. But he didn't want to worry his mother, who he loved enough and he knew his father probably wouldn't care anyway. Sighing heavily he walked out of the gate and took his usual route home. _

_As he passed a police station he realised that he didn't want to go home. He wanted to have some time alone before facing his parents. He changed directions and crossed the street to enter a small café he always saw on his way home._

_As he entered the shop, a strange feeling of insecurity hit him square in the chest. He wondered why, the café seemed to be safe enough. It was probably just his conscience telling him that he was supposed to be going straight home after school._

_He stepped into the café and walked to the counter pulling a ten dollar note from his pocket._

"_Um… Hi, how may I help you?" The woman at the counter said looking uncertainly down at the nine year old boy._

"_Hi, can I have a large coffee, please?" Spencer said._

"_Sure, would you like anything else?" The woman said still looking uncertain as she punched some numbers into her counter._

"_No, that's all thanks," _

"_That'll be $6.50 please,"_

_Spencer handed his note over to the woman who placed it into her counter and pulled out a handful of change. Handing the coins to Spencer, the woman walked over to the coffee machine behind her and pushed a combination of buttons holding a large cup underneath the flow of the coffee._

_As he waited for the coffee to be done, Spencer couldn't help but feel that he shouldn't be here, that it wasn't safe. It was like something was screaming for him to just hurry up and get out of the shop. He ignored the feeling; there was nothing wrong with the café…_

"_Honey?" the voice of the woman brought Spencer's mind back to the café. _

"_Um… is the coffee actually for you?" The woman said casually._

_Spencer nodded politely and slowly took the cup of coffee handed to him. Ignoring the nearby stares of the other customers, Spencer walked quickly to a small table in the corner of the shop where no one would look at him twice. Placing the coffee on the table, Spencer reached into his bag and pulled out the novel his mother had given him. He opened the book to page he had marked and started reading, trying ignore the feeling that something just wasn't right. _

_He found it extremely annoying, he knew everything was perfectly fine but something just kept nudging at him, telling him something was wrong. It was like a thorn in his arm he couldn't locate that stung and annoyed him. He tried shaking the feeling off again; everything was perfectly fine…_

**~(CM)~**

Reid snapped awake suddenly, eyes slamming open and looking around feeling alarmed. His heart was beating at a rapid pace and he was sweating. Realizing where he was, he calmed down and breathed in and out slowly. He had almost seen it again, he had almost seen that horrible memory again. He rested his head in his arms and looked warily at the one way mirror careful not to fall asleep.

He didn't need to go there again…

**~(CM)~**

"Agent!" Rossi said when he approached Moran who was reading some files on his desk. He looked up, looking half amused and half annoyed.

"Agent Rossi," Moran acknowledged lazily.

"We need to see your technical analyst, NOW!" Rossi demanded.

"Why?" Moran said stupidly, eyebrows raised.

"We believe he may have a connection to the murders," Hotch answered calmly, approaching the desk while the rest of the team trailed behind him.

"How so?"

"When our technical analyst tried to search up files on the victims, she found that they had been erased," Hotch said, talking quickly, "What's more, the hacker had erased anything that could help her track his IP or any other information. So we believe it is someone with professional hacker skills but also someone who could keep tabs on the investigation,"

"Oh, come on!" Moran said looking furious, "You really think ERIC could be connected to these murders? That annoying kid would just sit there and whine about things he didn't like, he hardly does anything about it unless it's something to do with those stupid computers!"

"Oh, come on," Morgan said mockingly, "You really think REID could be the person responsible for these murders? The kid could probably couldn't look directly at large amounts of blood without fainting,"

Moran turned and stared at Morgan, muttering a quiet "touché".

"If Eric has nothing to do with these murders, you've got nothing to hide," Rossi said.

Moran stood there in silence for a moment before nodding and pointing to a door. He sat down and looked back down at his files as if he were never interrupted.

Hotch hurried to the door and opened it to reveal a confused looking teenager wearing glasses with thick lenses. His eyes darted back and forth to each member of the team as they entered the room after Hotch.

"Are you Agent Moran's technical analyst?" Hotch said.

The boy nodded slowly, eyebrows starting to raise, "Eric Taylor,"

"You seem a bit too young to be able to get a job like this," JJ commented. Eric looked annoyed.

"I'm 25," he said looking irritated, "It's 'cuz of these annoying glasses that I look so teenager like…"

"Really now?"

"Look agent, just cut to the chase," Eric said abruptly, "What do you want?"

"Excuse me?" Rossi said.

"Look, nobody ever comes to me for small talk, every time someone comes to me they only want things, nothing but _Eric do this_ or _Eric do that,_ so it'll just save all of us time for you to just get down to the point and not pretend to have all that annoying fake small talk,"

"Alright," Hotch said before anyone could reply to the strange response, "Eric, are you aware of the case about the three murdered schizophrenics?"

Eric rolled his eyes, "Duh, Agent, my unit chief is the freaking guy who arrested the guy who did it,"

"So you have nothing to do with the murders?" Rossi demanded.

"What? What you talking about?"

"Do you?"

"Look, why would I be connected to these murders? What is it that made you think that?"

"We have reason to believe that the person who wiped away the files on the victims could be-"

"Wait, what files were wiped?" Eric said suddenly.

"Our technical analyst searched up files on the victims and found that they had been wiped off the system. We believe the culprit could be someone who could keep tabs on the investigation but would also have advanced hacker skills,"

Eric frowned at them before turning to his computers and started typing rapidly. A few windows showed up as Eric typed command after command. He turned to face the team again.

"I found it really strange," he explained, "I was looking up some stuff for Moran when my system was disturbed. So I immediately looked for the source of the distraction and I saw that my files on this case had been opened. I tried tracing the IP of who opened them,"

"And?" Prentiss said.

"Well, that's the thing, I couldn't. But he did leave me something…"

"What?"

"A note," Eric opened a document with only two words written on the page.

'_She's Next…_'

The team stared at one another before Morgan grabbed his phone and dialed the sanitarium number.

Diana Reid was in danger.

**A/N: oooooooh~ Do you really think I'll kill Diana? ;P And yeah, if you noticed the little SpencerxJJ moment (No it's not JJ from the series, duh =P) and she mentions names similar to the team's names xD She's actually pretty important to the story, didn't write it just for fun xD But I did write the similar names bit just for fun, they don't come out in the story. More into Reid's past in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: News

**A/N: READ, IMPORTANT! READ, IMPORTANT!**

**Ok I made a mistake in the previous chapter, I labeled Reid's dad as abusive. I'm sorry, I take that back, he was not abusive but just the dad he was in the show. Kay, you got that cleared? Phew, that's a load off my back ^_^**

**OMG I'm SO sorry for the LOOOONG delay and crappy grammar. I was so tired and busy doing other stuff and I really rushed this one. Plus tomorrow's my first day back at school (NOOOOOOOOOO) and I've got tutoring as well. I'm trying to convince my mum to let me quit but she already paid for the first term so I'll have to wait until that's over…**

**Anyway this chapter's a bit short so I'm really sorry for that, I promise the next chapter will be longer… hopefully. And that it'll be up sooner… hopefully. So enjoy this next chapter of a really bad fanfic.**

**BTW I started a Pokémon fanfic if you wanna read it (not that I think you would O_O)**

**REVIEW? PWEASE?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Spencer dragged himself along the pavement, ignoring the rain bouncing on him. All his muscles ached with pain and his right arm was bleeding. At the moment he just wanted to get home and forget anything had happened, that that day had even occurred, he wanted to just dig a hole and bury himself…

He approached his front and stood there staring at the peeling paint on the wood. At the moment he just wanted to be alone, to just stand there in the rain where no one would bother him. He sighed and dug into his bag to pull out his house keys. Inserting a key into the keyhole he pushed the door open and stepped inside.

Looking around, he realised that his father wasn't home yet; he must be working late that night. Panic hit him square in the face when he realised that it meant his mother must not have taken her medication yet. He dropped his soaked bag onto the carpet and ran towards his mother and father's room, fearing for the worst. As he burst into his parent's room he saw that he shouldn't have worried.

His mother was sitting on the edge of the bed reading a novel. She looked up as Spencer entered the room. She smiled briefly before her eyes swept up and registered his appearance. She frowned, looking concerned.

"Spencer why are you wet?" Diana said softly, gently placing the book on the bed covers. She gestured for him to sit with her.

"Nothing, mum," Spencer answered briefly, as he moved to sit with her, "It was just raining when I was coming home,"

Diana frowned, "Sweetheart, your arms bleeding!" she exclaimed suddenly. Spencer let Diana pull his arm onto her lap as she examined the wound. "Baby, what happened?"

"Nothing, really!" Spencer added hastily as Diana looked at him suspiciously, "I just… cut myself on a plant on my way home…"

"Baby, please tell the truth, I can help you…"

"…It's alright, mum, really, nothing happened,"

"…OK, Spencer, but if you want to tell me, just tell me anytime, OK?"

Spencer nodded, not bothering to try making up another excuse. She knew, his mother always knew when he was lying. He stared at the book lying on the bed cover for while before finally deciding to ask her. He took a deep breath.

"Mum, where's dad?" Spencer said.

Diana's expression darkened before turning to stare out the window. Spencer didn't need any more information than that.

Hot boiling rage threatened to overpower him. He thought his father really did love him. Even though he wasn't the son his dad had wanted, he had constantly tried to be. But no, it wasn't enough. Ever since he was born, his parents' marriage had been falling apart, was it his fault? His fault his parents' marriage had fallen apart? His fault his father hardly ever smiled? His fault Diana never took her medication properly?

His fault his father abandoned them?

That coward couldn't even find the guts to tell it to his face, to bother waiting for him to come home and tell it to him straight. Why…

"Come on, baby, I'll read to you…" Diana said after a minute of silence.

Spencer's expression immediately brightened as he nodded eagerly. He stood up and grabbed a book from a nearby bookshelf handing it to Diana. She examined the cover before smiling.

"Good choice," she said, opening the book.

Spencer leaned towards her, listening to the her voice as she read. He didn't need that coward, he would help the only member of the family he could really love and help them survive. He didn't need him…

**~(CM)~**

Trinity sat at the front desk, flipping through some patient files, trying hard to block out any thoughts of the victims, she couldn't let the image of their mutilated bodies distract her from her job. She jumped a foot in the air when the phone sitting before her rang out loudly.

Grabbing the phone with unnecessary force, she raised the phone to her ear.

"Doctor Rose speaking, how may I help you?" She said into the receiver.

"_Doctor, you must listen to me," _A voice came from the other end of the line sounding calm but speaking fast_, "Diana Reid is currently in danger, do not leave her by herself," _The voice spoke the last few words firmly.

"Excuse me?" Trinity said bewildered.

"_Do not leave Diana Reid anywhere alone. A man currently after her life,"_

"Who is this?"

"_This is Agent Hotchner of the BAU, the man who murdered the three other victims at the scene is after Diana Reid, whatever you do you MUST NOT leave her alone without company, my team is coming, do not leave her alone until we arrive, you understand?"_

Trinity sat holding the phone against her ears feeling petrified. He was coming? He was coming to murder another patient? She was glad when a distraction came in the shape of a man wearing a cloak. Her smile didn't last long however.

It was the same man who had handed her the letter addressed to Spencer. He reached a hand into his pocket.

**~(CM)~**

"-Until we arrive, you understand?" Hotch said quickly into his phone. They were currently in their cars driving to the scene. He heard silence on the other end, what was going on? His heart skipped a beat when he heard a deep threatening voice on the other end of the line.

"_Tell the Federal Agent you're talking to to give this to Spencer Reid…" _

"Doctor?" Hotch said after a moment.

"_A-agent Hotchner, th-that man, h-h-he…"_

"Doctor, what happened, what's going on?

"…_L-letter… He g-gave another l-letter…"_

Hotch sat there in the car seat bewildered. The Unsub had just visited the sanitarium to give a letter? Had they been tricked? He looked out the window, noticing that they had already arrived.

"Doctor, my team has arrived, do not panic, we're coming in," Hotch muttered into the receiver before hanging up.

He, Rossi and JJ left their car while in the car behind them, Morgan and Prentiss climbed out of their own car and approached them. Hotch turned and led the team into the building.

"Agent Hotchner!" A doctor immediately confronted them, "The man came back… He gave me another letter…"

"Did you see what he looked like?" Hotch asked scanning the room for any sign of a suspicious person.

"No… I'm sorry, the only thing weird about him was the same coat he wore last time and the hat that covered his face. But he wasn't wearing gloves like the last time he came, I-"

"He wasn't wearing gloves?" Rossi repeated.

"I… no… and it seemed like he had a firm grip on the letter too…"

"Did you touch the letter?" Hotch said.

"No, he just left the letter on the desk and left. I was so shocked, I didn't touch the letter and I hung up when and left the desk when she said you were here,"

Hotch turned and nodded at Morgan who reached a hand into his pocket and withdrew a plastic glove and bag. He walked towards the desk that the doctor indicated. Upon the desk lay a single envelope which Morgan assumed must have been the letter the doctor was talking about.

"Ma'am, is this the letter?" Morgan said pointing to the letter. The doctor nodded.

Taking care to not damage the letter, Morgan lifted the letter and gently placed it into the bag.

"Doctor, did the man say anything about _when _Reid had to read the letter?" Hotch said.

The doctor shook her head.

"No, sir, he just gave me the letter and said it had to be given to Spencer by you,"

Hotch nodded before motioning for his team to leave.

**~(CM)~**

It was Saturday. That meant Spencer could enjoy the blissful moments of being away from the place where he was bullied and picked on.

His mother was still asleep. Deciding to tell her to take her medication when she woke up, Spencer stepped out of his room towards the kitchen. His eyes lingered on the TV remote control as he passed through the living room, hit by the sudden desire to watch the news. Wondering why he suddenly felt this, Spencer grabbed the remote and clicked the _on_ button. He flipped to the news channel before slumping down into the nearest chair.

"-_reports of an escaped gorilla. The zoo is begging any signs of the gorilla to be reported to them immediately. You are also advised to lock your doors and windows as the gorilla is particularly ferocious and-"_

This was a waste of time. Spencer stood up and grabbed the remote from the coffee table, finger on the _off _button.

"_Thanks Hugh, and now the report on a child who was found murdered in a shack located in the outskirts of town-"_

Spencer froze, his hand in midair. A child was murdered in a _shack_?

"-_Dylan Park, here. The body of Jennifer Jayson-"_

Spencer's eye widened in shock. _Jenny's body?_

"_-discovered by police. Her face and body was mutilated beyond recognition, police found an ID in her backpack which was also discovered in the shack. Police also found a message written on the walls of the shack in the victim's blood. The words read _'She had to pay the price for his stupidity, it was his fault'. _Jennifer's parents are devastated and refused to-"_

Spencer stood there, completely paralysed with shock and fear. 'His fault'? Was the murderer talking about… _him_?

"_-Police are urging anyone who might possibly know anything about the murder to come forward. Back to you, Sarah-"_

**~(CM)~**

Garcia punched a command into her keyboard. She had basically given up on finding any information about the victims. Instead she had decided to find out all she could about Spencer Reid and hopefully tie anything about him to the victims. She couldn't help but feel that he was the true victim here, she just didn't believe that he was the killer. Something was telling her that…

Her eyes widened as she read a news article clipping. '_The accused claims to have been…'_ _Claims_ to, huh…

Garcia dialed Morgan's number and sat waiting for him to pick up.

"_Talk to me, Garcia,_" Came Morgan's voice sounding wary.

"Hey, Morgan. I was reading a newspaper clipping I found after searching for Reid's name,"

"_Yeah?"_

"I found something that might interest you…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What could it be? -Cue dramatic music- Yeah, the escaped gorilla report was completely random, it has nothing to do with the story xP It might be a recurring 'story' if any of my characters ever watch the news again though xP**

**REVIEWS=LOVE+LESS CRAPPY STORY **


End file.
